


Jealousy

by sarabethloves



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Non canon-compliant, Oneshot, Post-Canon, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabethloves/pseuds/sarabethloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vice Captain Kuchiki prides herself on her ability to keep her emotions in check, but when she spots her captain boyfriend flirting away with another woman, she can't help the jealousy that flares up. Oneshot. Ichiruki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 13 of Ichiruki Month on tumblr. The prompt was "Wait, are you jealous?"

Rukia Kuchiki angrily clenched and unclenched her fists from where they were resting at her sides. Her jaw moved stiffly as the rising thoughts of brutally murdering everyone involved in the scene before her became more and more severe. She usually didn’t have problems keeping her emotions in check. She was raised to be a Kuchiki, after all, and Kuchiki’s don’t lose their temper.

But, a certain orange-haired buffoon had this incredible knack for making Rukia throw her well-rehearsed calm Kuchiki façade out the goddamn window.

He had to know what he was doing. Surely the idiot knew how upset she would get if she saw this. He couldn’t be that dumb.

Well, given the carefree nature of his expression and his blissfully unaware gaze, maybe he really was that stupid.

Rukia angrily huffed and decided she had seen enough. She marched over to where Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of the eighth division was currently in the middle of a rather animated conversation with another division’s (the tenth, she suspected) fourth seat.

A rather attractive, big-breasted, female fourth seat, who looked to be practically drinking in every word the new captain was saying.

“…that’s so brave of you, Captain Kurosaki! You really stormed through the entirety of Hueco Mundo to save a friend?” the fourth seat gushed, as Rukia finally got close enough to pick up on what the two were saying. It looked as though neither realized she had arrived.

“It wasn’t that big of a deal. A friend’s a friend, you know? I’m sure you would’ve done the same if it was someone close to you,” Ichigo commented. Rukia’s temper rose even higher when she saw him nervously rubbing the back of his head, a habit he exhibited every time he was slightly embarrassed or feeling modest.

She only knew that because he typically only ever did it when he was talking to her.

And only her. Rukia’s blood began to boil.

“I don’t know,” the fourth seat continued, practically batting her eyelashes at him. “That’s still so crazy. You really are as courageous as they say.”

When Ichigo blushed at her words and shyly looked away, Rukia decided she was done. She loudly and obnoxiously cleared her throat, to make sure the two lovebirds flirting away heard her loud and clear.

Both Ichigo and the pretty fourth seat jumped at the sound and turned to where she was standing, her arms crossed and a foot impatiently tapping away.

“Rukia?” Ichigo began, his tone one of confusion. Rukia wanted to punch him for looking so stupid. “What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Did you forget that we said we would get together later today?” Rukia began her rant, not able to contain her anger any longer.

“What time is it?” Ichigo asked dumbly, looking around for a clock.

“I think a little after five,” the fourth seat replied innocently.

“5:45,” Rukia corrected with a sneer. “We agreed we would meet outside the thirteenth division barracks at five.”

Realization seemed to dawn on Ichigo, as if he finally understood why Rukia was so annoyed.

Though annoyed was a mild term for it, in her opinion.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Rukia. I lost track of time.” Thankfully, he at least had the decency to look apologetic, though it was more what he was doing rather than his tardiness that she was upset about.

“It’s my fault, Vice-Captain Kuchiki. I kept Captain Kurosaki too late because I kept asking him questions.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Rukia replied to that, trying not to seem too mad at the girl, who she was decidedly pleased looked rather afraid of getting the wrath of Rukia Kuchiki. Still, it was the orange-haired captain with her who she was really mad at.

“I’m sorry I’m late, but I can make it up to you. We can go get dinner at your favorite restaurant, my treat,” Ichigo offered as he stood to his full height, towering over the vice-captain of the thirteenth. Rukia liked it better when she could give him a glare down rather than up.

“Whatever,” Rukia mumbled, the anger still coursing through her at the turn of events.

Ichigo seemed to pick up on it, but said nothing as he turned back toward his previous companion. “It was good talking with you, Yuki. I’ll see you Friday at the eighth division’s training grounds for your final evaluation, alright?”

“Sounds good. Sorry again, Vice-Captain Kuchiki,” the girl, Yuki apparently, said as she bowed respectfully. Rukia only rolled her eyes and turned away without a reply, dashing from the area so fast, Ichigo had to shunpo to catch up with her.

“Jesus, Rukia, would you slow down?” he said desperately as he tried to match her pace. She wasn’t walking at a shunpo pace but he was still shocked at how fast her short legs were taking her.

“Why should I do that? It’s not like you were in a hurry to meet up with me before,” Rukia replied back bitterly, keeping her eyes straight ahead even when she noticed Ichigo’s pointed stare from her side.

“Look, I’m sorry I lost track of time, but I was busy. Why are you so pissed off?” Ichigo asked.

His question caused Rukia to stop dead in her tracks. Ichigo almost tripped when he noticed she was no longer beside him and halted his fast pace. He seemed to be confused at her sudden stop and was even more befuddled the minute he got a look at her furious face.

“What the hell’s the matter with you?” he dumbly asked, only causing Rukia’s already exponentially high anger to multiply.

“What’s the matter with me?” she began, her tone deadly quiet. “Did you really just ask me that?”

“Yeah. I mean, I get why you might be upset I was late, but you seem to be pissed off about something else.”

Rukia scoffed at that. At least he had figured that much out. “Well, aren’t you just a master of reading my emotions,” she replied sarcastically, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Rukia, tell me what’s bothering you,” Ichigo said, looking to be running low on patience with her, as if he had any reason to be upset. She was the one he had blown off to flirt with another woman.

“Fine, since your brain seems to have taken the day off, I’ll fill you in on why I have every right to be angry right now. First of all,” she started, lifting a finger in front of his face. He wanted to swipe it away, but he knew she would only get angrier if he did. “You had the gall to leave me standing in front of the thirteenth for forty-five minutes.”

“I apologized for that!” Ichigo exclaimed, trying to defend himself, though Rukia was only just beginning.

“And then, once I realized you’d had a momentary bout of amnesia, I come to the eighth to find you talking to some girl.”

“She’s not just some girl, Rukia. She’s one of the vice-captain candidates,” Ichigo interrupted Rukia’s speech, knowing he had to make himself look better before she blew up completely.

And, what he was saying was true, though it wasn’t anything Rukia hadn’t figured out herself. When Ichigo took over the captaincy of the eighth upon Captain Kyoraku’s move to the first, there was no vice-captain left for him, as Nanao went with her longtime captain and none of the Vizords besides those already there seemed to want to rejoin the Gotei 13. That left Ichigo with the task of appointing one himself, and it had been a long and arduous search. No one seemed to be a good fit for his division and the way he wanted to run it. The tenth’s fourth seat, Yuki, was the first in a while that looked like a good option.

He had decided to meet with her before seeing Rukia so he could get an idea of what her goals would be as a vice-captain and if she had any kind of leadership skills. Once the business part of the conversation dwindled, they had gone on to other topics, namely his past battle successes.

“You are not making her your vice-captain,” Rukia said in a low voice, bringing Ichigo out of his thoughts and back to the argument they were having.

“Why the hell not?” he replied indignantly.

“Because she’s not…she doesn’t…she’s too…” Rukia trailed off, not having anything to say for the first time since she had started this conversation.

“What?” Ichigo asked angrily, wanting her to finally say what was really upsetting her about everything.

“She’s too pretty!” Rukia finally exclaimed, throwing her inhibitions to the wind and just coming and out saying it.

That gave Ichigo pause. His face contorted in confusion and he dumbly asked, “What?”

“She’s too fan-girly and giggly. She was practically batting her eyelashes at you. And all that talk about how brave you are. Oh, Captain Kurosaki, you really are as courageous as they say,” Rukia mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

Ichigo contemplated her words for a second before a light bulb seemed to go off in his mind and he turned shocked eyes toward her. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”   
“Of course not!” Rukia immediately replied indignantly. She began to sweat nervously at how easily he had caught on to her. Though Ichigo could be an absolute dunce sometimes, he really was an expert at reading her emotions.

“You are. You’re actually jealous of Yuki. You don’t want her talking to me because she’s too pretty,” Ichigo commented, more to himself as he pieced together the events of the past few minutes and their conversation in his mind.

“I-I…that’s not what I meant!” Rukia exclaimed, trying to salvage the situation and maintain some of her lost dignity. It wasn’t working very well though.

Suddenly, as the thought of Rukia being jealous of the fourth seat vice-captain candidate became more apparent to him, his face took on an unreadable expression. Rukia eyed him warily before he sighed and shook his head.

“You’re such an idiot,” he said in resignation.

Rukia immediately became indignant at that. “What did you just say? You have a lot of nerve saying…what are you doing?” Rukia asked as she stopped herself mid-rant when she noticed Ichigo slowly moving closer to her. She prepared herself for what he was about to do but was shocked when he reached down, grabbed her around her knees, and lifted her like a potato-sack over his shoulder.

Rukia’s anger only multiplied at this.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, you idiot! Put me down!” she struggled against his hold but he was far too strong for her to get away. Even as she tried to kick him, he was one step ahead of her. He placed an arm around her flailing legs, effectively holding them down.

Before Rukia could protest any more, Ichigo had shunpoed the two of them away. He continued to move and Rukia was shocked to realize he wasn’t going toward the restaurant they agreed to go to or closer to the thirteenth division, but back to the eighth. And, more specifically, right up to his private captain’s quarters.

Despite her protests, he didn’t say a word until he opened the door of his quarters, slammed it behind him and abruptly placed Rukia back on the ground. She whirled around to try and argue with him some more but he stopped her before a word could get out by pushing her back against a nearby wall and trapping her between his arms. His close proximity combined with the heated nature of their argument made Rukia start to feel a little…funny.

“Why the hell would you ever be jealous of someone like her?” he asked in a low voice, lowering his head so that they were eye-to-eye.

Rukia immediately averted her eyes from his heady stare, the dark amber color of his eyes making her stomach do flip-flops.

“W-why the hell shouldn’t I be?” Rukia defended, though she cursed herself for stuttering. She needed to get a handle on the situation or her anger would be for naught.

“Because, like you said, she’s a giggly fan-girl. What makes you think that’s attractive to me?”

“If you’re so unphased by her adoration, then why did you get all blushy and shy earlier? Don’t deny it, I know what I saw.”

Ichigo sighed at that. “Because I don’t know what else to do when people start talking like that. Trust me, Rukia, she isn’t the only fan in Soul Society. People literally stop me on the streets to compliment me on past battles. It’s embarrassing! I’m not used to attention like that.”

Rukia contemplated this. He had admitted her to in the past how people would fawn over him and how uncomfortable it always made him. Maybe this fourth seat girl was just another overenthusiastic admirer. Still, there was something about it that rubbed Rukia the wrong way.

“Do you really want someone like that as a vice-captain though? If you thought that one conversation was bad, imagine what it would be like if she was working with you every day.”

“I’ve considered it. I’ll see for sure if it’s worth it when I do the battle skills evaluation on Friday. People tell me she’s good with a blade and she knows how to run a division. God knows Matsumoto doesn’t do shit over at the tenth and it still runs well. I need someone who knows what the hell they’re doing. I certainly don’t.”

Ichigo’s pained expression made Rukia feel a little (just a little) guilty for blowing up at him. He had been struggling with running his division ever since he started. This was still foreign territory for him and he was still decades younger than any of his peers. He had been diligently searching for a good vice-captain to provide some much needed help for a while now and it sounded as though this Yuki girl was a prime candidate.

“I still don’t like it,” Rukia admitted quietly, crossing her arms despite the limited space between them.

“I know,” Ichigo replied as he raised a hand to move a piece of hair away from her face. “But you can trust me. Have I ever given you reason to doubt me before?”

Rukia contemplated his words and his soft expression. It was a look he only reserved for her. A look of pure adoration and love. They were still new to this whole ‘relationship’ thing, but so far Ichigo had proven his loyalty tremendously.

“No,” she admitted. Ichigo smiled slightly at that and leaned in to place a small peck on her lips. He leaned away slightly and looked directly into her eyes before saying “It’s only ever been you, Rukia.”

Rukia couldn’t help but smile at that before she leaned forward and kissed his waiting lips with fervor.   
“Only you,” he affirmed between kisses as he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her up, and carried her toward his bedroom.


End file.
